Candles
by TheAUWalker
Summary: In the alley behind her favorite bookstore, Maka finds a nameless antique shop with a cashier that never speaks a word. She's not allowed to go upstairs, but she is dying to know the secret of the piano music drifting down from the second floor. AU. Oneshot.


**Candles**

**A/N: this is AU. I know it seems like a full-length chapter story, but it's only a single-chapter short story. I hope you like it :)**

**By the way, I'm making Eibon in human form, and how I like to imagine him. Don't be hatin.**

**Even though I support MakaxSoul, this story has a bit of MakaxEibon in it...because human Eibon is a sexy beast XD**

**Please review! Thanks to emmakeehl8 for editing.  
+-**

It was noon again, and Maka was already on her way to the store.

It was a special store, her special store. Hidden in an alley, it was seen by no one except her and the cashier. Maka had found it one day when her sense of adventure had reached its peak, so she had gone down the dark alley.

The store was an antique store. Two sisters owned it but barely ever showed up, Maka had only seen them once. The cashier was a quiet man named Eibon.

The store, when Maka first went in, had a small bell on the door and a huge amount of dust filtering in through the dirty windows. Old wooden racks lay crooked against the walls or each other, holding pots and other antiques.

The things were very expensive, Maka observed. It looked like no one ever came to the store except her. She never had enough money to buy anything, only look around. The cashier barely noticed her prescence.

The store was very small. The floor, wood, was creaky. There was a rickety staircase in one corner, and a locked door in the other. Behind the locked door was Arachne and Medusa's office, but the door hadn't been unlocked in quite a bit.

Maka did not dare to climb the stairs, hopping over the rope blocking it off. The cashier was asleep most of the time, yes, but she did not want to risk getting kicked out.

But Maka always wondered what was up there.

She never had the courage to ask the cashier if she could go upstairs, preferring to quietly look around with her hands behing her back.

She always said hello to the cashier when she came in ever day, but he never said anything back, just kept reading his book. It always seemed to be the same book, and always the same few pages.

One day she was just leaving the bookstore, about to head to the antique store(which didn't have a name) when she heard someone call her.

"Maka!"

She turned around to see her friend Kid. She raised her free hand in greeting.

He came towards her, hands in his suit pockets. Kid was very rich, and suddenly Maka had the terrible desire to ask him for enough money to even consider buying something.

But she didn't, and kept her mouth shut.

He smiled at her. "Where are you going? I thought your house was the other way."

Did she want to show Kid the store?

It was her store...

"Um...I was just...looking around..."

Damn it...she didn't know what to do. Kid was always so nice to her, but it was her store...

But...Maka had been wishing she had someone to talk to about it.

"I mean I found this cool store and was just going to see it again. Would you like to come with me?"

Kid cocked his head. "What's it called?"

"I have no idea." Maka muttered, embarrased.

"Okay." Kid laughed. "Sure, I'll come."

Glad for the company, Maka walked beside Kid quietly. He opened the door for her, and she whispered her thanks as she walked inside.

Kid was silent as he walked with Maka around the store, peering on the shelves.

Eventually they drifted away from one another. Maka was in the middle of examining a red vase when Kid appeared, lugging something behind him.

"What's that?" Maka asked, interested.

Kid held it up proudly. It was a black bo- no, it was a skateboard. It was pure black, and on the bottom there was a white skull and four black wheels. The skull was an old logo that Maka happened to recognize(she still wore it).

"A skateboard?" Maka said skeptically. "I didn't know you knew how."

"I do...a little." Kid sniffed, straightening his jacket, his rings glinting in the faint light.

Maka smiled. "It's pretty cool."

"I think I'm going to get it." Kid said absently, fondly touching the edge of the board. "It's so symmetrical...are you getting anything?"

"Oh, no!" Maka said quickly. "I didn't bring enough money. Nothing really seems interesting anyway."

Kid nodded.

Maka went with her friend to the counter. Eibon looked extremely startled when Kid placed the board on the counter.

As her friend got out his wallet, Maka smiled to herself. Coming with Kid was actually quite fun, maybe she'd ask her other friends.

The cash register made a dull noise as it was open. Kid, hoisting the board, followed Maka out.

"I'll see you later, Kid! Have fun with your skateboard!" Maka smiled cheerfully as Kid waved to her and went the oppisite way.

The next day, Maka bent down to look at a book's title on its shelf in her favorite bookstore. When she stood up, she bumped into someone, causing their book to fall and narrowly miss her head.

"Sorry!" Maka exclaimed. When she stood up from retrieving the person's book, she met their eyes.

"P-Professor Stein?"

"Hello, Maka." He chuckled. "How's your summer going?"

"Well, thank you...yours?"

"Fine. A bit boring, but what can I do?"

Maka laughed along with her former teacher.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Maka, but I must get going."

"Okay, Professor." Maka smiled. "I'll see you around."

Maka put her book back and left the store, not looking where she was going. As a consequence, she bumped into someone. Again.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE THE GREAT-"

"Black Star." Maka sighed.

"Oh, hi, Maka! What's up?"

"Just going shopping..."

"I shall accompany you!" Black Star declared.

Maka had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Just be quiet once we get there, okay?"

Talking to Black Star, she did not notice the other person holding the door, waiting for her to enter.

"Professor Stein?"

"Ah, so you've discovered this little place too?"

"Um, um...yeah..."

He laughed. "Well, come on then."

The little group walked around, until her former teacher suddenly bent down and picked up a creepy-looking pot from a shelf.

"This is amazing." He muttered. "I didn't know these things existed anymore..."

"What is it, Professor?" Maka and Black Star asked at the same time.

"It's filled with a special water that's supposed to enhance ability..."

"Awesome!" Black Star shouted. "Let me see!"

Unfortunately, the top of the jar was tightly sealed.

"I think you have to buy it if you want the top off." Stein mused.

"I'll get it!" Black Star declared, jabbing his thumb into his chest. "Anything to help me surpass God!"

Stein raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything, only handed the jar over. "Be careful. Don't use it too much, it stresses the body."

"Whatever you say, Professor!" Black Star said, not really paying attention.

Maka wandered off to look at some candles that said they 'provoked emotion'. Maka thought they smelled nice, so she lifted the dusty package off the shelf. She wanted to ask her teacher about them.

She joined Black Star and Stein at the counter. Stein was holding a plastic containter that had a picture of a scalpel on it. Maka shuddered slightly.

Black Star went first, and indeed the ever-silent Eibon reached under the counter for a knife. He pried the seal off. He offered the top, but when no one took it, he tossed the plain clay into the trash.

Everyone stared at the shimmering water inside before Eibon took Black Star's money and passed over the jar.

Stein bought his new scalpel next. Maka was about to bring up the candles when her teacher disappeared behind another shelf with Black Star.

She stood there awkwardly, holding the dirty package.

"Um...I'll go put this back..." She said to herself quietly.

Eibon's finger tapped on the desk, and Maka turned around.

He pointed to the package.

"I don't have enough money to buy it..."

There was a long silence.

"No one comes into this old dump anymore. You've been bringing me customers. Take it."

Eibon's voice was raspy. It sounded like it hadn't been used in years. His nametag flashed in the light as he reached forward to take the package.

Maka stood there quietly as he wrote something down in a book, and then gave the candles back.

"Enjoy."

"You ready, Maka?" Black Star asked loudly. Maka nodded hurriedly and followed her friend and teacher out. She glanced at Eibon one last time.

"Thank you!" She called. He did not reply, his eyes on his book, but Maka thought she saw him wink.

The three parted ways.

Maka turned back before she rounded the corner, looking back with a smile at the store.

She focused her gaze on the windows, and then she realized she had been staring for minutes. She shook her head, and looked up one last time.

Maka skittered backwards, dropping her candles and falling backwards.

There was a face in the window.

It wasn't Eibon, oh no. A girl with short blond hair and a deranged smile waved at her. Her head was tilted at an unnatural angle, and then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was gone.

Maka stared at the window for several more minutes, willing something to happen.

Nothing did, and Maka slowly picked up her candles and walked away.

She was determined now to find out what was up there. She'd never seen that girl before, but the look on her face intrigued Maka. It was like she'd never seen another person before...or for a very long time.

When Maka came back the next day, the shop's sign was turned to 'CLOSED'.

Disappointment flooded Maka. Her routine had never been broken.

Maka put her hand on the handle, and to her suprise, the door swung open.

"Hello?" She called. "Mr. Eibon?"

It was silent, and then piano music reached her ears.

Maka walked farther in, the wood creaking under her feet. The music lead her to the base of the stairs. Maka looked up at the single door sitting at the top of the stairs.

Suddenly she slipped under the rope and climbed the stairs.

Maka wanted to know what secret was witheld.

Right as she reached the door, the piano music stopped.

Maka opened the door, and inhaled sharply.

The row of dusty windows on one wall showed dust filtering through the room. Old wooden racks stood at odd places, accompanied by small side tables. In the corner was a dirty piano.

It was what was on the racks that shocked her.

Weapons. Giant scythes, a guillotine, a crossbow...

Maka walked over to the piano. The keys were still warm, but there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" She called again.

She walked over to the nearest rack, the scythe rack.

There was shorter one with a silver handle and a red and black zigzag blade. An extra fixture on the side was across from a painted eye that seemed like it was looking right at her. A tag hanging from it simply said the word 'Soul'.

It was tilted at an odd angle, like someone had just moved it.

Next to it was a taller, pitch black scythe. The pole had an extra side fixture as well. Maka thought it looked rather like a grim reaper's scythe. The tag said 'Spirit'.

On the table next to it was a crossbow. It wasn't loaded. There was a scope attached to it. The tag attached to the scope said 'Azusa'.

Next to the window was the guillotine. Maka realized it wasn't really a guillotine, more like the stocks, or a headlock. A tag named it as 'Justin'.

Another table held two heavy-looking gloves. They were red and blue, each inscribed. One said 'Pot of Fire' and the other 'Pot of Thunder', both in fancy script. There was no tag.

A shorter table held two twin guns. One was close to falling off the table, so Maka gently moved it back to the center. The tags on each gun named them as 'Liz' and 'Patty'.

There was a chain scythe lying next to the guns. Its tag said 'Tsubaki'.

A sharp spear leaning against the scythe rack had a tag as well, 'Harvar'.

There was something that looked like a cheese grater on a chain, but Maka realized it was a lantern. It was named as 'Jackie'.

The newest thing in the room was a chainsaw, dubbed 'Giriko'. It was not dusty at all, freshly placed on a table.

A hammer caught Maka's eye. It was next to the lantern and fairly small, called 'Marie'.

A knife sitting by the chainsaw was called 'Nygus'.

Something long and black sat by the door as well. It was a sword, and the handle looked...untouchable to Maka. To her slight disgust, there was a closed red mouth on one side of the blade.

Maka looked at the room full of weapons. It was utterly silent.

She went back to the scythe named 'Soul'.

Maka had so many questions. Where did all these come from? Who named them and why? Why was the store closed? Where was Eibon? Why were Medusa and Arachne never here? Who was playing the piano? Other than the weapons being dangerous, why was this area roped off?

Maka stared into the scythe's 'eye'.

It stared back.

Maka pressed a key on the piano, sending the note through the room.

Suddenly, she heard a giggle, and she whirled around.

There was no one there.

"Hello?" Maka asked desperately.

No answer.

The giggling stared again and soon burst into full-out laughter.

Maka looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the laughing. She did not see anyone, even when she began examining all hiding spots in the room.

"Patty, SHUT UP!"

Maka turned around again. "Who's there?" She called.

It was silent.

Patty. Patty. Where did she see that name?

The gun!

Maka raced over to the guns, even though she knew it was impossible for the gun to talk.

She picked up Patty. It was warm to the touch. Suddenly there was a spark, and Maka dropped the gun, holding her hand.

"I know there's someone here...please show yourself!"

"You have no idea how right ya are, sweetheart." Someone smirked.

"Don't tease her." Someone else chided.

"Ah, but this is the first time someone's been up here!"

"You're just sour that you're with us now." A different voice said, holding back laughter.

"Guys, can't we get along?" A new voice.

So many people! Maka kept turning around. Where were they?

"Where are you?" She yelled.

It went silent.

"Well, are you going to show her?" The voice came from right beside her, and it was the same one who told Patty to shut up.

"Might as well."

There was a flash, and Maka whirled around. In the gun named 'Liz' there was a tall, blonde girl's face.

"Where did you come from?!"

"It's a long story." The girl eyed Maka tiredly.

"How is that even possible? What is happening?"

"Welcome to our home. The room of people who used to be people...then those bitches turned us into these."

Maka opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

There was a flash, and Maka turned around to see a boy's face reflected in the red and black scythe. He had white hair and red eyes, and looked exhausted also.

"Look. Just get out before they catch you."

"They wouldn't be able to." There was a flash, and a woman's face was reflected in the crossbow. "They only get people with different souls."

"Even so, she should leave."

"Aw, come on, Soul." Liz chided. "We haven't talked to an outsider in years!"

Maka was struck with a terrible sadness.

"How long have you all been here?"

"Different lengths." The crossbow answered curtly. "They all get us at different times. Who's been here the longest? Probably me, Justin, Spirit, and Marie."

"How do they...turn you?"

"No idea."

"Is there any way to change you back?"

"We don't know...the best we can do is make our faces appear. We have no idea how to do anything else except hop around." In demonstration, the crossbow jumped a few inches off the table.

"That's...so sad. I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, it's fine." Liz said calmly.

It was silent.

"Do you know why the store was closed today?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. Every few months we get to talk, and I can play the piano." Soul answered.

"Um...I know this may seem like a horrible question...but are you for sale? Some of my friends may be able to give you a better home than this."

"I've no idea." Liz said coolly. "Ask. But I'm not leaving without Patty."

"I...I will. And I'll make sure you two stay together."

"Do you mind if I ask you guys some stuff?"

"Shoot."

The other gun, Patty, cracked up again. "That was funny, sis! Shoot! Because you're a gun!"

"Yes, Patty." Liz said gently.

"So...how did you get here?"

"We're collected. And turned into these." Azusa answered. "I don't know why they're stockpiling us all up in here."

"Where is Eibon? And Medusa and Arachne?"

"Eibon...I don't know. Medusa and Arachne, probably collecting more of us."

Maka sat down. "This is unbelievable. I have to get you guys out of here."

"It'll be dangerous." Tsubaki, the chain scythe, warned. "We could get killed. Eibon is bound by Medusa and Arachne's will...if they order him to attack, he will show no mercy."

It was quiet again.

"I need to get out of here...I'm willing to take that risk." Liz said.

"Does everyone want to do this? I can gather as many people as I can trust..."

There was a resounding, "YES!"

"I'll be back soon." Maka said hastily, getting up quickly. "I'd better start gathering people now."

"One last thing!" Tsubaki said quickly. "There's a problem!"

"What?"

"Not everyone can pick us up. That spark when you held Patty? You can't wield her."

"Then..."

"Exactly." Tsubaki said grimly. "You and your friends have to figure that out as soon as possible when you arrive."

Maka nodded.

"Hey, what's your name?" Soul called.

"Maka."

"Well, see you around, Maka." Liz said kindly. "Thanks for helping us."

"I promise I won't abandon you guys. This is illegal and so wrong...Medusa and Arachne will pay."

There was a cheer, the first sound of hope.

Maka waved and skipped down the stairs.

She gathered all her friends and people she could trust as soon as possible.

Professor Stein, Professor Sid, Crona, Kid, Black Star, Kilik, Ox and Kim.

She told them what was going on, and they all agreed to help and try and wield as many weapons as possible.

Maka knew deep down a few of the weapons wouldn't be able to get out if no one could wield them.

The day of the rescue arrived, late at night. The group broke into the store and headed upstairs.

There was a lot of exclaimations and gasping. Maka watched her friends mill around, examining the weapons.

Suddenly, there was a loud, "SYMMETRICAL!"

Everyone turned to see Kid hugging the twin guns to his chest.

"Okay, okay." Liz grumbled. "Enough with the hugging."

While everyone was finding their weapons(Stein and Sid were actually able to wield two) Maka realized they were taking too much time.

"Guys." She started. "We need to hur-"

There was a loud bang from downstairs. Several people jumped.

Eibon opened the door suddenly, holding a long, sharp knife.

"Get out." He snarled. "Leave them alone. Put them down!"

"Turning humans into these...it's illegal. Put down the knife, and your charges may be lighter." Stein said coolly.

Maka, remembering what the weapons had said about Eibon being bound, picked up Soul quietly.

The others seemed to get her action, picking up their respective weapons.

Suddenly, Black Star ran right over Eibon, causing the cashier to fall down the stairs in pure shock.

"HAHAHA! I AM BLACK STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD WITH YOU, TSUBAKI!"

Everyone ran out and almost ran into the long black car that was pulling into the alley.

A short man got out, observing them. He pressed a button, and the store exploded.

Shards of pottery and other debris flew around, coating the alley in ash.

Once they were all safely away, Maka gave a head count.

"Where...where are Justin and Giriko?"

It was silent.

"I don't think anybody could wield them." Spirit said quietly.

Maka almost dropped Soul.

"God damn it, it was only two of them..."

Kid put his hand on Maka's shoulder.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get them, Maka."

In a few years, Stein developed enough research to discover how to turn the weapons into humans. They still had a weapon form, though.

Soul volunteered to go first, in case it didn't work.

There were a few minutes of silence, and then suddenly a white-haired boy was standing in the scythe's place.

"Shinigami." Soul breathed, staring at his hands, "it worked."

Then he crumpled.

"Soul!" Maka screamed, running to his side. "SOUL!"

"JESUS, I'M NOT DEAD!" He shouted back. "I HAVEN'T USED MY LEGS IN THREE YEARS! CUT ME SOME SLACK!"

Patty burst into laughter.

"Oh, sorry." Maka said nervously, helping him up.

The process was used on each weapon, and soon they all were human, getting used to having legs and arms.

Only Kid was upset.

"You're not symmetrical anymore!" He wailed, sinking to his knees.

"Give it a break." Liz grumbled, but the corners of her mouth twitched up slightly.

Every year they laid flowers outside for Justin and Giriko, and ever day they worked to find more weapons to help.

Maka missed the store deeply. She thought about it all the time, and the mysterious cashier.

Maka thought about Eibon too much. His dark hair, those blue eyes, his shirt with a pattern Maka had never seen before, and his scarf...

She missed Eibon.

She put her chin on her hand, sipping her iced coffee at her favorite cafe.

She really wished Eibon and the store were still there...because she had developed a crush on the silent cashier.

Maka got up to leave, putting a tip on the table. Tsubaki, sitting quietly next to her as she read, took Maka's hand and pulled her along cheerfully in an attempt to cheer her up. As she was about to leave the cafe, she noticed someone with dark hair reading a large book in the corner.

Just before Tsubaki pulled her out of the cafe, Eibon winked.


End file.
